


What Is This Feeling

by lilacsunrise



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, M/M, Wicked AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsunrise/pseuds/lilacsunrise
Summary: Dan Howell is just like your average Ozian, except that there is something that distinctly separates him from the rest of his world. Phil Lester is part of the prestigious society in Oz, and he isn't shy about it. What could possibly go wrong when these two polar opposites are forced to room together at university?





	What Is This Feeling

Dan stares nervously in the mirror. His first day of university. The first day he will have to interact with new people, and whilst he is mostly excited to begin his studies at the most renowned university in the land, he can’t help the anxiety that is overtaking him. Most of his life he has been locked away, kept inside and out of societies eyes by his father. He can’t exactly blame him for doing so, he understands why he does it, but it doesn’t make anything easier for Dan. His father made the decision to send Dan to university based solely on the fact that someone needs to be there to take care of Jess, his younger sister who has been confined to a wheelchair. 

Adjusting his navy uniform, he can feel the nerves continue to grow until he’s swimming in them. Whilst Dan is good at putting on a strong front, pretending that the stares and jeers have no affect on him, deep-down it hurts. He knows he is different, it’s something he has dealt with and pondered about his whole life. People stare because they have never seen someone like him, he reasons, they’ve never seen someone with green skin. 

“Dan,” he hears his father call from down the corridor, “we’re leaving now.”

With a heavy sigh, Dan tears his eyes away from the mirror and grabs his satchel off his bed. Taking one last look around his room, he closes the door behind him and begins his long walk to the front door. 

Having the Governor of Munchkin Land does have its perks, like this giant house for example. But he could do without all of the attention that follows his family. 

“Daniel,” his father repeats, his voice growing sterner by the minute, “we are going to be late and I will _not_ have you embarrass this family _again_ , and especially not on your first day. Hurry up.”

Quickening his pace, Dan dips his head as he walks past his father and moves straight to the car, sliding in next to his sister. He flashes her a brief smile before turning his attention to the view of their house from the street. He’ll miss it, but he has heard that Shiz University is amazingly beautiful and a change of scenery isn’t always a bad thing. With excitement now out-weighing the nerves, he runs a hand through his curly brown hair as his father starts the car and begins the long drive towards the university. 

 

- 

 

Phil starts his day as he usually does. He yawns and stretches his arms upwards, pushing them into his cushioned bed-head. Rubbing his eyes, he steps out of bed and glances at the uniform that he had laid out the previous night. A burst of excitement rushes through his body as he cheerily rushes towards it, quickly donning the uniform, flattening the bright blue and white uniform against his skin. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, Phil smiles, knowing that the uniform suits him well. He is feeling nothing but confident about the day ahead. 

Being accepted into Shiz University was a dream come true for Phil. It is the only university he truly wanted to go to, and he is counting on being accepted into the sorcery class. Which shouldn't be a difficult task for him, he smirks. 

Phil, being the most upper of the upper classes you could get, knows that everything will fall perfectly into place for him. He has always been popular, so making friends will be no issue for Phil. Not that he would need to make friends anyway, as most of his high school class has been accepted into the university. He has no doubt that the popularity will follow him, as it always seems to do. 

“Philip, are you awake?” Phil smiles as he glides across the room to open his door.

“Yes, mumzy!” He replies, steadily walking down the large staircase that leads to the front door. He swings around the end of the bannister, gracefully launching himself in the direction of the kitchen. The smell of pancakes fills his nose. “They smell delicious!” He remarks, breathing in as much air as possible and taking a seat at the table.

“Look at you!” His mother chirps, rushing over to get a better look at her son. “Oh, Philip. How proud you make us feel.”

His father places a stack of three pancakes in front of Phil and places a hand on his mothers shoulder. “We truly are proud of you son. You’re carrying on the Lester legacy, and you will do it as well as we all have for generations!” 

Phil begins to steadily eat away at his breakfast. He’d be lying if he said that carrying on the ‘Lester legacy’ didn’t frighten him, but he knows that he is fully capable of doing so.

He is quick to finish off his breakfast, keen to arrive at the university with enough time to see everyone before retreating to his private suite. His parents insisted, offering to pay the university however much it needed in order to cover the costs of booking an entire room. He needed it with all the luggage he had to take with him. Once he knows that everything has been packed into the car, he kisses his mother and father good bye and gives his driver the command to go. He simply cannot wait any longer. 

 

-

 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Dan asks his sister as he pushes her around the endless hallways and paths, attempting to find the court yard.

“Yes,” Jess huffs, map in hand, “at least, I think so.” 

With no one in sight to possibly ask for help, Dan continues to follow the corridor. It surely has to lead somewhere. Right now he is feeling incredibly thankful that they were able to leave their luggage near the dormitories. If Dan had to balance the task of pushing Jess _as well_ as carrying _both_ of their luggage, he wouldn’t possibly make it to his first class alive or sane. 

“There!” Jess calls out, pointing ahead, “I see people! See, I told you we were going the right way.” She reaches her hand behind to Dan, grasping his forearm causing him to stop pushing her. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” He asks, concerned for his sisters well-fare. He has taken care of Jess all his life, her well-being and happiness may as well be connected to his. 

“I just,” she begins before trailing off, still looking into the distance. She turns around to look at Dan, a caring smile spread across her face. “I just don’t want you to make a scene.” 

Dan furrows his brow, wanting to be offended or annoyed that Jess would even suggest that he would intentionally cause a scene. But he understands. Drama seems to follow Dan wherever he goes. Is he supposed to just stay quiet while people tease and make fun of him? It isn’t the proper solution, he thinks, but he nods anyway. 

“I promise I’ll try.” Is the only response he mutters. After all, trying really is the only thing he can do. 

Dan swallows nervously as he continues to push Jess, rounding a corner and advancing into what appears to be a court yard. Of course, everyone immediately focuses on Dan, their faces full of disgust and confusion. Trying his best to stay calm, he walks further into the courtyard with Jess, keeping his eyes focused ahead. 

“Oh my gosh,” he hears someone whisper from within the crowd, “what happened to _him_?” 

The question is, of course, followed by a simultaneous giggle from the crowd. Dans grip on the wheelchair tightens. 

“Nothing.” He mutters quietly, yet loud enough that he hopes the voice responsible for the question will hear it.

“Dan,” Jess warns under her breath, looking down into her lap, “ _please_ don’t.” 

A pale boy stands up, running a finger across his black fringe to keep it at perfection. “I’m sorry, what?” He asks, a confused expression breaking across his face as if he never even considered that Dan could speak. 

“Nothing happened to me.” Dan repeated. He let go of Jess’ wheelchair and walked closer to the boy. The crowd around him dispersed as he came their way, seemingly afraid that if he touched them they may turn green too. “We may as well get this over with,” he huffed, “ _yes,_ I have always been green. Nothing _happened_ to me, this was just how I was born. I didn’t paint myself, or eat grass or anything else that could have turned me green. This is how I’ve always been.”

By the time he stopped talking, he was mere inches away from the pale boy. However, neither of them moved. Neither of them had anything further to say. Instead, they just stayed locked in a silent stand-off until they were interrupted by a booming voice. 

“Good morning, students!” 

Suddenly, all the students who had been watching their interaction swiftly turned away to face the direction of the voice. Dan slowly broke eye contact and walked back to Jess, who was still staring into her lap, her cheeks a faint shade of pink. 

“I’m sorry.” Dan whispered, knowing that he had just done the one thing that she requested he not do. He really did need to learn to control his temper. 

“Welcome to Shiz University. I am your Head Shiztress, Madame Norrible. On behalf of all faculty here at Shiz, we wholeheartedly welcome you and we are pleased to say we have the highest of hopes for you all!” 

The woman seems nice enough. She is an older woman who appears to be very wise, with her grey hair held very nicely in a high perm above her head. She dresses as if she is attending a ball, her elegant dress with detailed patterns falling elegantly to the floor. She smiles fondly at the new students. 

“Now, before we go any further, let us discuss rooming assignments.” 

The black-haired boy steps forward, clearing his throat as he raises his hand high in the air. 

“Yes? Is this regarding rooming assignments?” Norrible looks up from her clipboard.

“Oh, yes.” The boy smiles, fixing his fringe once again. “You see, I’m Phil Lester. Of the Upper-Eastern Lesters.” Norrible raises an eyebrow in his direction, seemingly confused. “I just wanted to make sure my private suite has been taken care of.”

The crowd erupts in whispers and confused looks, most mixed with jealousy. Dan wondered how being an ‘Upper-Eastern Lester’ had earned Phil a private suite, or what being an Upper-Eastern family even meant. 

Norrible huffs and dismisses Phils question, turning her attention back to the crowd. Dan watches as Phil frowns, shuffling back into the crowd and sparking up a conversation with two boys. 

“More importantly, is there a Jessica Howell here?”

Jess raises her hand shyly, lifting her glance in the direction of Madame Norrible. “Here, Madame.”

“Ah yes, Jessica, the governors daughter,” Norrible’s focus is stuck on her clipboard as she advances towards Jess. “How lovely to meet you. And-” She cuts off her sentence as her eyes fall upon Dan. Scanning the boy up and down, she finally continues, “and who are you?”

Dan swallows nervously. It wouldn’t be unlike his dad to neglect to tell the university that the green boy was his son. Of course he wasn’t mentioned. 

“I’m her brother, Dan.” He manages an awkward smile. “I believe my sister and I will be rooming together.”

Norrible shakes her head, “young man, we do strictly have a girls dormitory and a boys dormitory. Unfortunately, it will be impossible to room you together.”

“But,” Dan mutters before he’s considered what he is going to say next. Be separated from Jess? That’s the whole reason he is being sent here, to look after her. And he can’t possible do that from another room. “But I have always taken care of her, we can’t be apart.”

“Not to worry, Jess will be sharing my room, as per your fathers request.” Norrible smiles, making adjustments on her clipboard. 

Dan felt the anger rising in his chest, a strange sensation begging to take over his body. He _can’t_ be separated from Jess. Who is even going to _want_ to room with him. His first day of university has already been a disaster, and now he’s facing the definite chance of bullying within close quarters for the rest of the year. He can’t. 

Dan watches as Norrible begins to walk towards Jess’ wheelchair, he watches as she grabs the handles and begins to walk away with her. The sensation continues to bubble within Dan, as if something is about to burst and anything could send him over the edge. His fists clench and he’s about to let go of whatever is building inside of him until Jess turns around.

She gives him a weak smile, her expression trying to calm him as if she knew what was about to happen. Dan turns his glance down to his hands, watching his own fists release as he feels the tension leave his body. There’s nothing he can do about it, he decides, and he tries not to waste his anger on the situation. 

“Oh and Mr. Howell,” his head snaps up to the sound of Norrible’s voice, “you can room with Mr. Lester

“ _What.”_


End file.
